The Love Life of Lois Lane
by svgurl410
Summary: Discontinued; Lois has fallen for many men but there is only one who has stayed with her throughout. Clois, Chlollie, mentions of LoisOliver, LoisAC, LoisGraham & LoisGrant slight s7 spoilers. please read & review!


My first Clois story! Let me know what you think. :D**  
**

**Story: **The Love Life of Lois Lane  
**Pairing/Characters: **Clois, Chloe/Oliver, mentions of past Lollie, Lois/AC, Lois/Graham & Lois/Grant  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **don't own anything  
**Warnings: **none  
**Spoilers: **season 7  
**Summary: **Lois has fallen for many men but there is only one who has stayed with her throughout.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lois never had much use for men. She spent most of her youth protecting Lucy and rebelling against the General. Whatever he wanted her to do, she did the opposite. Some might attribute it to the fact her mother died when she was so young and the General was not exactly the most nurturing human being.

As the two sisters grew up, Lucy became this girly girl and Lois became tougher, colder, meaner . . . she wanted to prove to her father that she could take care of herself. Most of the activities she engaged in, she did just because she could.

Her life changed when she started keep in touch with her cousin, Chloe. Chloe Sullivan was everything she wasn't- focused, determined and goal oriented. They began keeping in touch after Chloe and her father moved to Smallville from Metropolis. Her father mentioned it and she had been a senior in high school at the time.

So she e-mailed Chloe just to see how her cousin was doing in Hicksville. One e-mail turned into two because it would've been rude just not to respond. Which turned into more than a few and before she knew, they were constantly e-mailing each other.

During Chloe's freshmen year of high school, she crashed in Lois's dorms when doing a Daily Planet internship. That was the first time they really got to hang out. She found out that her cousin was really cool. Even though in school years, they were four years apart, Chloe was really only 2 ½ years her junior. Because she had been home schooled, she had managed to test ahead of everyone else and skip a couple of grades.

Her cousin's visit was also significant for another reason. That was the first time Lois heard the name 'Clark Kent'. Chloe couldn't stop gushing about the "devastatingly handsome" farm boy with the "most beautiful eyes she had ever seen". Clearly, Chloe had adjusted to the small town, despite all her earlier complaints.

At the time, Lois just laughed over her cousin's little crush. Later, as the name popped up more frequently in both e-mail and phone calls, Lois realized that this was not some crush but love. Secretly, she wanted to meet the boy who had stolen her cousin's heart. However, the name 'Lana Lang' came up just as often, in association to Clark and her heart broke as she realized her cousin was caught in the middle of a love triangle, one that she kept losing. Part of her wanted to go to Smallville and beat up this jerk who constantly toyed with her precious cousin.

Then again, she didn't give her cousin's love life much thought. She was too busy screwing up her own life. The minute she got to Metropolis University, she let loose. No more responsibilities and no more General to try and control her life. She partied hard, so hard that she got kicked out.

Her life spun out of control. Then her cousin died. And that's when her world crashed.

She immediately went to Smallville and she had her first encounter with Clark. Who was then going around calling himself "Kal" and had no memory of anything. It was a memorable experience, as he was completely nude when she met him.

When she found out that he was the Clark Kent her cousin was crazy over, she was shocked. He had been polite though, offering her a place to stay, even giving up his bed when she arrived.

That was also the time when she met Lana Lang. Outwardly, she pretended to be impressed with her but inside, she was thinking that Lana reminded her of a Barbie doll. It just so happened that the girl seemed to have feelings for Clark too.

She wasn't focused on their saga though. Finding out what happened to Chloe ranked higher than the little Clana love saga. Together with Clark, they even discovered that Chloe wasn't dead after all, which was a huge relief to Lois. Chloe was her only true family. But soon that would change.

Clark and she just didn't hit it off and the two of them were constantly bickering. His family was very welcoming to her though. Jonathan and Martha Kent showed her the love that she never experienced while growing up. The Kents, even Clark, became part of her family.

She made it back into Metropolis University and just knew Clark begged Lex for a favor because there was an "anonymous donor" who gave a huge amount of money to get her admittance.

It was difficult to say goodbye but going back to school was not so bad. However, that feeling didn't last long. She had no idea what she wanted to do so before long, she was out again. This time she wasn't kicked out, she left on her own accord.

And spend part of the summer in Europe. She returned earlier than expected and immediately ran into Mrs. Kent, who offered her a place in their home. Good food and a solid roof over her head? How could she say no?

It was quite amusing to see that Clark and Lana had finally stopped dancing around each other. That year also began her share of troubles with men. So far she had managed to stay away from real relationships but that year, everything changed. Including her relationship with Clark.

The first man she met was Arthur Curry, better known as AC. He was blonde, muscled and totally handsome . . . they met when he saved her life. The first guy she fell for and he turned out to be more than she expected.

Clark hadn't taken a liking to him but she dismissed it as overprotective big brother attitude. AC was more than he seemed though and had a saving people complex along, which eventually took him away from her.

He left but Clark was there and she could still remember their conversation. She had caught him studying.

"_You know, my first week of college, the only book I cracked open was the "bartenders' guide," and even that was the cliff notes version," Lois commented, upon entering the loft. _

"_Well . . . I guess we're two different types of students," Clark replied. _

"_I hope so, for your sake," Lois said wryly. "Look, Clark, I know that I got a little thorny when you raised the red flag on A.C."_

"_I was just trying to look out for you," Clark said honestly. _

"_And I appreciate it," Lois told him. "I've just never had someone to help guide me through the shark-infested ocean of romance . . . not that I can't fend for myself." She wanted to make sure he knew that she wasn't some damsel in distress he needed to protect. _

"_You know, I think I was wrong about our friend A.C.," Clark said thoughtfully. "He was a little misguided, but . . . his heart was in the right place."_

"_Yeah, he was definitely unique," Lois agreed. "I've known a lot of guys who want to own the world. I haven't met very many who actually want to save it. How am I ever gonna meet someone like that again?" She walked to the edge and stared out into the sky._

_Clark walked by her side. "Lois, I promise . . . someday, you'll meet someone even more special."_

Something changed in that moment, she could feel it. Clark still bugged her but she knew if she ever needed someone, he would be there. Maybe her moving out of the farm and into the apartment above the Talon helped too.

Too bad that was the only good thing that came out of that year. Only months after her incident with AC, Jonathan Kent, the man who had been more of a father to her than her own father, died of a heart attack. On the same night that he won the election for state senator. Clark was devastated and she hated not knowing what to do to comfort him. Nobody could get through to him. Not even Lana.

In fact, they ended up breaking up. Lana was the one who did the dumping but from what she heard, Clark told her he didn't love her anymore. Clark ended up alone and miserable and Lana ran into Lex Luthor's waiting arms.

As for herself, she met the second man who would end up being bad for her. This one's name was Graham and he somehow felt he owed Clark something. How Clark attracted obsessions with rich people, she never understood. First Lex and now this guy. But he was cute and she accepted his invitation to a party.

Once again, Clark started spouting out theories about him but she dismissed him. Turned out he was right. This time, she had fallen for a hit man, who almost killed Clark too.

A heart to heart with Martha made her see that even she didn't date the best men before she met Jonathan. Lois only hoped that when she met her Jonathan, she wouldn't be looking the other way.

The first time she had fallen in love had been with another blonde. She had met him by accident, mistaking him for a courier. Imagine her surprise he turned out to be the billionaire Oliver Queen. Though practically forced to go to Lex Luthor's ball with him, she found herself having a good time.

They saw each other several times afterwards and before she knew it, she was in a steady relationship with one of the world's most eligible bachelors.

Who had a knack of disappearing at the worst times. At first, she found out he was secretly doing drugs. That stopped and then Lois began to suspect he was the Green Arrow. Plotting with Clark, she devised a plan to expose him. Only to find out that he was not the Green Arrow after all.

She found that out by kissing the real Green Arrow, who was a darn good kisser. Oliver had not been amused.

Neither of them brought it up so she figured they were going to ignore it happened. That was fine by her. The disappearing acts, didn't stop and Lois didn't like being in a one person relationship. When he cancelled their trip to Monte Carlo, that was one cancellation too many.

"_Hey. I hope your bird's got some serious lift, 'cause this thing weighs a ton," Lois told Oliver as she lugged her suitcase into his penthouse. Seeing him empty handed, she questioned, "Aren't you packed yet? Where's your stuff?"_

_Oliver looked nervous. "Lois, umm . . ." But she cut him off. _

"_Don't even think about saying what I think you're gonna say," she warned. _

"_I'm sorry," he said. "I, um, I have to go away on business." Lois was crushed but she refused to give up. She walked up to him._

"_Postpone it."_

"_It's not that simple," Oliver replied._

"_Nothing with you ever is," Lois stated, disappointed. "You're like two completely different people. There's the charming, romantic guy that I fell in love with, and then there's this other guy who can't stick around in one place long enough to see what he's missing."_

"_Ever since my parents died . . . I've jumped around from city to city, from continent to continent," Oliver explained. "And . . . in all those years . . . not once have I regretted leaving anyone. But then I met you."_

"_Then stay," Lois requested._

"_I can't," Oliver said sadly. "Because there are more important things in this world than what I want . . . and what I love. I hope someday I can explain why."_

_Lois shook her head and turned to walk away. "Don't expect me to be waiting around for that when you get back."_

_Oliver's next words stopped her in her tracks. "I'm not coming back, Lois. At least not anytime soon." She wrapped her arms around herself, tears prickling the back of her eyes. "I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."_

_She spun around and approached him. "Well, you finally got around to it anyway, didn't you?"_

"_This is it . . . the moment, right?" Oliver asked. "The moment that I'm gonna regret for the rest of my life, isn't it?"_

"_Yes," she said, barely holding back tears._

_Cupping his face in her hands, she met his lips for one last kiss. His arms instinctively wrapped around her back, pulling her closer. She poured all her feelings into that kiss, before breaking it. _

"_I loved you," she whispered, so softly that he could barely make out the words. Removing herself from his embrace, she walked out of his penthouse, not looking back once. He didn't stop her. _

It would be years before she would find out his true reasons, that he was the Green Arrow, and that was why he couldn't commit to her. But at that point, she was just devastated at losing her first love.

Sometimes, she wondered what was wrong with her. Every time she had doubts, Clark somehow knew and would be there, cheering her up. He was not without problems in his life, between finding out Lana was pregnant with Lex's kid and going so far to marry the man. But he always made time for her. And she was grateful for him.

Months would pass before she could get into another relationship. The next one was different than Oliver. When she met Grant Gabriel, newly installed editor of the Daily Planet, he infuriated her. The way he insulted her cousin, saying that she "lost her mojo" almost made her slap him.

At first, she defended Chloe but then she stopped. She quickly realized that this jackass wouldn't be convinced and nothing she could say would change his mind. Chloe was the most talented writer she had ever seen. She has complete faith that her cousin would show this man up soon enough.

Lois had been shocked when she got a job offer there. Chloe too had been stunned but she certainly wasn't going to decline the Daily Planet! Even if it was working for a jerk like Grant.

But she had been pleased with Chloe showed Grant all she had and quickly had him retracting his words. Only then, when she saw how not remorseful but pleased Grant was at Chloe's determination, did she learn his true intentions. He had purposely said those words to inspire her to prove him wrong. He had been frustrated that someone that displayed so much potential early in life not being just as passionate recently.

Everything worked out well and she even saw another side to Grant. Outside of work, he was not so bad. And even if it did go against everything she believed in, she found herself attracted to him. Soon enough, she found the feelings were mutual.

For the first time, Clark didn't have an opinion on the new man in her life. In fact, that year, he wasn't even around that much. His cousin had arrived and he was spending much of his time with her. She had always felt something had been missing in her life but hadn't connected the dots.

The relationship hadn't worked out but this time when it ended, it had been mutual. There just wasn't a connection and Lois could not see herself building a future with him.

This was the last straw. She decided she would take a break from relationships. Metropolis University opened its doors, having finally recovered from the disaster that was Dark Thursday. And they gained two new students.

She decided to complete her education. Now that she knew exactly what she wanted to do with her life, she was going to do everything she could to get it. Besides, it was impossible to advance in the journalism world without at least a Bachelor's degree.

Much to her surprise and delight, Clark went back to school too. He also made a choice to pursue journalism. It turned out that he needed a change in his life.

He too had been having relationship issues. Lana had miraculously returned from the dead and the two of them had gotten together. Clark admitted to her that he soon realized he was just clinging to the past and the spark that had once been there was gone.

The breakup had led Clark to rethink his life. So much time he had spent mooning over Lana that he was wasting his life away. He made a few quick decisions and that led him to reapply to school.

Lois was proud of her friend, as was Chloe. Chloe too had suffered a break up. Jimmy was accusing her of hiding things and not being fully into the relationship. The split up, in Lois's eyes, was inevitable. He had just never accepted Clark's place in Chloe's life, no matter how many times Chloe had assured him they were just friends.

All three newly single, they prepared to enter the next stage of their lives. What Lois didn't realize was that as far as love was concerned, the best was yet to come.

**  
**


End file.
